catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
ThunderClan Camp
You have entered the ThunderClan camp. This is a place for ThunderClan members to chat. Be sure to leave your signiture after each message by posting four tildes (~) or clicking the signiture button. You can also just type your warrior/apprentice/kit ect. name. Chat Welcome, members of ThunderClan! Together, we can be the strongest Clan in the forest! --Ravenstar So long as it doesn't mean we get into fights every quarter moon. --Cloudpoppy Of course, Cloudpoppy. By the way, Midnightpaw told me to pass on the message that there's a medicine cat meeting at the Moonpool tomorrow at about 6:45 pm, EST. Do you think you can make it? --Ravenstar I do believe I can. --Cloudpoppy -runs in- Oh, hi Cloudpoppy! -sets down herbs- I saw we were running low on horsetail, so I went and got some. Is this the right herb? -shows Cloudpoppy the herb. It is a tall, bristly plant.- --Midnightpaw Oh, good. I do know Midnightpaw, Lilymist, and Blacksong can make it. I hope WindClan and SkyClan get medicine cats soon. Oh, hello Midnightpaw! --Ravenstar -pricks ears- Oh, I do believe someone's calling me. I have to go. -gets up- You should come to, Midnightpaw. Bye Cloudpoppy! -pads out of camp- --Ravenstar Bye Cloudpoppy! -scrambles after Ravenstar- --Midnightpaw Midnightpaw, just so you know, this is coltsfoot!--Cloudpoppy *chuckles*-- Darkdapple Mintpaw- waits for Silvertail to return -Flameshine pads in- Hello Mintpaw! *flicks ear with tail* --Flameshine Can I join as Blackmist a very dark gray tom with blue eyes. Thanks! --Wetstar Ravenstar: I've added you, Blackmist. Silvertail: Mintpaw, I thought we could go hunting in the Forest of Light today. Tell me when you're ready. Hello.*dips head formally* --Firepelt Mintpaw- *finishes licking paw* Okay, Silvertail, I'm ready now! Silvertail: Good. Come on, then. I'll race you there! -runs off towards Forest of Light- Silvertail: Mintpaw, go put your catch on the ThunderClan Fresh-Kill Pile then go to the ThunderClan Training Grounds. I'll be there. Ravenstar: ATTENTION! 'I am honored to say that I have several ceremonies to perform. First, Silvertail has informed me that Mintpaw is ready to become a warrior. Forestheart: *yowls* yay Mintpaw and Silvertail! "Now, if she'll just get her tail over here..." Silvertail muttered. Forestheart: *pads to the apprentice's den and yowls Mintpaw's name* "Come on, Mintpaw! We're not going to wait until hedgehogs fly!" Silvertail called. "Mintpaw, don't you want to be a warrior?" Ravenstar called. OH MY GOSH! Mintpaw gasped and stepped forward. Silvertail: -purrs- Ravenstar steps forward. "I, Ravenstar, leader of ThunderClan," she began, "call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior in turn. Mintpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Mintpaw- I do. Ravenstar studies Mintpaw, then mews: "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Mintpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mintfrost. StarClan honors your spirit and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Ravenstar rests her muzzle on Mintfrost's head. Silvertail: Mintfrost! Mintfrost! Midnightpelt: Mintfrost! Poppypaw: -Dips head in respect- I have to tend to Echowave-Pads to nursrey- Ravenstar: Secondly, it is time for Echowave's kits to become apprentices! Mintfrost- *licks Ravenstar's shoulder and steps back* Silvertail: -eyes shining- Congratulations, Mint''frost. -Mintkit, Frostkit and Lightkit pad out by the call of their mothers name-Mintkit: Really apprentices! Cool Ravenstar: Mintkit, Frostkit, Lightkit, are you ready to become apprentices of ThunderClan? Mintkit, Frostkit and Lightkit: Yes! Ravenstar: -to Mintkit- Mintkit, from this moment, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Mintpaw. Brambleheart, you will mentor Mintpaw. -to Lightkit- Lightkit, from this moment, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Lightpaw. Forestheart, you will mentor Lightpaw. -to Frostkit- Frostkit, from this moment, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Frostpaw. Mintfrost, you will mentor Frostpaw. Silvertail: Mintpaw! Lightpaw! Frostpaw! Mintpaw: Oh boy! Brambleheart: Mintpaw, are you ready for your first trip outside of camp as an apprentice? Mintpaw: Iv been born ready! Lightpaw: Forestheart? when will we start training Frostpaw: Mintfrost! Are we going training today! Brambleheart: Lightpaw, Frostpaw, since your mentors are out of camp, why don't you come with Mintpaw and I to explore the territory? Silvertail: -purrs- I'll come with you. Since I'm expecting Forestheart's kits now, I won't be out of camp much. Lightpaw and Frostpaw: Sure will come. Brambleheart: Come on, then. We'll go to the Forest of Light. Mintpaw: Forest-? Forestheart: Sorry. I was out hunting. Congratulations MintFROST! That's such a great name! Silvertail, I can't believe they're already coming! *eyes are bright with delight* Which one of you is my apprentice? *looks over lightpaw, frostpaw, and mintpaw* Lightpaw: I AM!!*eyes sparkle with curiosity* Forestheart: *smiles kindly* Why hello, Lightpaw! Are you ready to battle-train? Lightpaw: I was born ready! Mintfrost- Apprentices are so enthusiastic! Frostpaw: When are we going out of camp!? Lightpaw: Well...you were enthusiastic to Right? Forestheart: *leaps at lightpaw, careful to keep claws sheathed and aims a blow at his shoulder then springs away* Aim at your enemy's throat or shoulders. That's often where cats strike, and their weak spots. If your in a battle for the death, you aim at your enemy's throat or underbelly. *Lightpaw tries that same move* Firepelt: *pads in and watchs Lightpaw train quietly* Stormkit bounces over to Firepelt. "Can I battle-train, too?" Firepelt: "Im sorry Stormkit. Only apprentices and warriors can battle train. You can when your made a apprentice" Stormkit's tail droops. "But I'm five moons... I'm almost old enough to be an apprentice..." Firepelt looks at Stormkit "I know you are, but I don't want you to get hurt to soon." Stormkit looks sad. "I'm tired of being Storm''kit''," he complained. "I want to be Storm''paw''!" Firepelt puts tail on Stormkits shoulder "You will be Storm''paw ''soon." Stormkit sighs. "I hope." (By the way, FirePelt, I'm working on userboxes like the ones on Warriors Wiki. We should have them for CAP and PC soon. =)) Firepelt: "I would'nt be suprised if Ravenstar gave you your apprentice name today." (Cool, can you go on IRC?) Stormkit brightens up. "You really think so?" (I'm on Warriors Wiki IRC right now, I'll get on ours. (:) Firepelt: "Maybe." *Winks at Stormkit* Stormkit purrs. (I'm on our IRC now.) Firepelt: "Im starving. Maybe i'll go hunting." Forestheart: Good Lightpaw, try again and this time keep your steps even and aim at me instead of my tail. You are very fast, though. You will make a great fighter! Lightningkit: I wonder where Firepelt is. He's been gone all day! Lightpaw: Like this*does a battle move) Ravenstar leaps onto the Highledge, Hawkfire and Firepelt following. "What's the RiverClan deputy doing in camp?" Silvertail called. Ravenstar raised her tail for silence. "Hawkfire has decided to join ThunderClan." Yowls of protest came from the crowd. "All she'll catch is fish!" "Can she be trusted along the RiverClan border?" "What if she's a spy?" Firepelt: "She's not a spy, she can be trusted, and she can catch more than fish!" "Thats not a way to treat a welcomer!"Echowave hissed Stormpaw looked down at his paws, the ususal light in his eyes gone. He didn't look up at all the yowling. Firepelt: "Stormpaw, whats wrong?" *touchs his shoulder with tail* Cloudpoppy: Okay, I'm confused. Why did she leave RiverClan? Stormpaw whimpered sadly. "Now that you have Hawkfire, you won't spend any time with me." Firepelt: "Yes I will always spend time with you and train you no matter what. Don't think I wont." Firepelt said quietly Echowave: oh Stormpaw thats not true... Echowave: oh Stormpaw thats not true... Aquapaw: Of Course not. C'mon, Stormpaw... Echowave: Ravenstar! Stormpaw(M) is ready for a warrior Firepelt: *pads into warriors den and lays down in nest, listening to the clan outside* Ravenstar nodded. "I know. The ceremony will begin now." Ravenstar steps forward. "I, Ravenstar, leader of ThunderClan," she began, "call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior in turn. Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Stormpaw: I do "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from this moment you will be known as Stormfeather. StarClan honors your spirit and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Ravenstar rests her muzzle on Stormfeather's head. Echowave: STORMFEATHER! Stormfeather: *quivers slightly with excitement* "STORMFEATHER!" Silvertail yowls. Firepelt: *pads to front of warriors den* "Stormfeather." Firepelt says quietly then lays down again (Do you like the name, Maple?) Firepelt: (Get on IRC anyone whos on here) Stormfeather: I like my name! So do I sit vigil tonight? Ravenstar nods. "Yes, Stormfeather. And wait, Firepelt. Lightpaw, Mintpaw, and Frostpaw also need to become warriors." Ravestar meowed. Hawkfire: *looks thin and scrawny for a RiverClan cat and bows her head shamefuly as the crowd yowls in protest* Firepelt: "Hawkfire here. Have a squirrel. And don't bow your head shamefuly, I feel shame to, but there's no good coming out of us both doing it." *rubs tail on back and rubs cheek on Hawkfires face* "And Stormpaw, do you want to hunt?" Lightningkit: "Stormfeather! Look what I can do!" *leaps on young warriors tail, and wrestles around with it* Hawkfire: *sighs* I know. *nuzzles him tenderly* Firepelt: "Well, Stormpaw? Hunting?" (get on IRC) Firepelt: *yawn* "I think I'll curl up in the sun and watch the camp." Rubystar: *pads in* Hello, I'am here to speak to Hawkfire. Is she here? Firepelt: *Looks up, and pads next to Rubystar* " I think. But im not sure. Leave the message here, and im sure she will get it." Stormfeather: *Yawns* Firepelt: *Yawns and stretchs* Anyone feel like hunting with me?" Forestheart: Lightpaw! I'm so proud! Lightpaw name suggestions: Lightfoot, Lightwing, Lightfeather, Lightwhisker. Lightpaw: I want to be Lightfoot, Forestheart, your the best mentor ever! Icestorm-*pads in* My new Clan. Hawkfire: *flattens ears and hisses at icestorm* A WINDCLAN WARRIOR IN OUR CAMP! Firepelt: *flattens ears* "I don't like it, but she joined Thunderclan." *narrows eyes at Icestorm* Moonsky: That was scary! Blazeheart: Hawkfire needs to cool it...... '''Firestar: *Looks at Blazeheart through narrowed eyes and flattens ears turning head* "Hawkfire is dead now." Blazeheart: (sorry, i'm new to this place, please don't expect me to know everything!) Attack! Flameshine: I need a patrol! WindClan has attacked us, but RiverClan is helping. (we are on the irc, warriorscatsoftheclans) She was accepted by blue on irc Return Flameshine: *staggers into camp* Icestorm is staying! But.. Wetstar is dead *lowers voice* I was mad at him then, but I still respected him. *licks Icestorm's ear* I'm sorry Icestorm-Wetstar is dead? *stares at Flameshine in disbelief* Flaimeshine: *sighs sadly* yes. Crowflight, a StarClan warrior, came to Wetstar not long before the battle ended, and told him it was time for him to join StarClan. *presses pelt against Icestorm* "It will be all right," Ravenstar murmers. "Dewmist is now the leader of WindClan, Dew''star'', and Cloudfire is deputy. Both good cats. I'm sure Wetstar will be well respected in StarClan." "Wetstar? Dead?" Firepelt asks in disbelief Ravenstar nods and tells Firepelt about his death and how he died in battle. Firepelt: *has clouded eyes* "He will be missed. And I would like to tell you something Ravenstar." "Yes?" Hawkfire: *comes back with a mouse in her jaws* I'm so sorry for your loss. Wetstar will always be remembered. *eyes cloud over* Flamespirit: "Will you go and hunt you lazy lump? Some of our clanmates are hurt!" Bluemoon: Cuffs her sister's ears. "Of course I will. Set down that mouse that is supposed to be Icestorm's, not yours, and we'll go hunting." Hawkfire: *sets the mouse down by icestorm's feet then sneezes really loud* Forestheart: Hi Hawkfire. Bless you! Gorsefang pads in. "Hello. I am Gorsefang of RiverClan. I wish to join ThunderClan, for I love Icestorm more than anything in RiverClan." Hawkfire: Talk to our leader. *stretches and pads to Sunningrocks for a nap* Flameshine: *sigh* This isn't really surprising news to me, Goresfang. I was expecting something would happen like this yet again. But yes, Hawkfire's right. You'll have to speak to Ravenstar about it Ravenstar dashes in. "Of course Gorsefang can join! He fought along side me and Hawkfire against two RiverClan apprentices who almost killed Hawkfire. We killed one, and the other ran back to camp." Flameshine: What? *sharp orange face baffled* you killed ''an apprentice? But that's against the warrior code! It states that you don't need to kill to win a battle Ravenstar shook her head. "You don't understand. They snuck up on Hawkfire, nearly killed her with a death bite, and then almost killed Gorsefang and I. They were skilled apprentices, almost ready to be warriors." Maple: *Pads in.* Are you sure this is right, Ginger? Ginger: I'm pretty sure...will they welcome us? Maple: Not sure... Let's ask... Silvertail pads over. "Who are you? You don't smell like the other Clans." "What can I do for you?" Ravenstar mewed suspiciously. Maple: *looks at Ginger* Ummm...we are kittypets, but we know how to fight... Ginger: ... And we heard about the forest cats. Most of are friends have left, to join BloodClan or become rogues. So could we join? Ravenstar nodded. "ThunderClan will always welcome strong warriors! So I shall give you your warrior names. Step forward." Maple: *Steps forward* Ginger: *steps forward* Hawkfire: *twitches her whiskers* Good luck, Ginger and Maple, finding a place to sleep! *smirks* Forestheart: *beckons to Hawkfire* I need to talk to you Firepelt: "Good luck Maple and Ginger. The warriors den is PACKED!" *turns to Ravenstar* "Yesturday in a fight I snapped my neck, Ravenstar. Can I be excused from duty's even though I don't want to be? By the way, the cat the snapped my neck, Chinook, is dead." Icestorm-Thanks Hawkfire. -eyes are clouded as she eats the mouse- Clan meeting Firestar: "Cats of ThunderClan. Gather under the Highledge for a clan meeting." "It is sad to say, but I must inform you. Ravenstar was killed by Blood in a battle. I tried to avenge her death, But I was unable to sadly. I went to the moonpool to recive my 9-lives, and I now return to you as Firestar." '''Flameshine': *Stalks up to highledge, green eyes wide with bewilderment and hurt* Yes, I can see that. And why wasn't it me, her deputy, that went to the Moonpool? Hawkfire *murmurs grief and bows her head and wraps tail around Burnkit* Burnkit: *squeaks* Mommy are you OK? Flameshine: *glances in sympathy at Burnkit and Hawkfire, then turns away* I just need answers. *casts a long look at Firestar, then runs out of camp* Firestar: "Flameshine, before Ravenstar died, she said you where not the right cat to lead ThunderClan, and she choose me in her last breath. Im sorry if this upsets you, but this is the way it is, and you can't change it. Im sorry." Firestar: "Hawkfire!" *nuzzles mate* "Howa are you? Burnkit!" *licks head and swipes tail around his little body* "How are you my little warrior?" Bubblepaw: *Stares at Flameshine.* Hawkfire Firestar: "Cats of ThunderClan." Firestar shuddered. "Hawkfire was murdered in a bloody fight against Tigerdawn." Firestar says. "Also, I have lost my first life against Rubystar." Flameshine: Flameshine bent her head, and shed a tear. "She will be missed", she said, her voice cracking with sadness. *Echowave hangs her head w while tears roll down* Swiftpelt: "She never betrayed her adopted clan..." Swiftpelt shuddered. "We will all mourn her death." Swiftpelt nudges her apprentice, who was toying with the the kill/heal power, staring at bees and giving insects broken legs or wings then heals it. Bubblepaw: "What was that for?!" Bluemoon: Bluemoon pads over. "A cat died, you mousebrain!" Firestar: *closes his eyes and shakes his head* Echowave: It will be alright! Firestar: *mutters to self* "Im afraid that this war is going to erupt at any moment." Forestheart: *looks shocked* Against who? Firestar: "The Dark Forest. I must warn you of this, they will try to destory us all along with StarClan. Keep your guard up always, and some of your clanmates are not who they seem to be. They are being trained by Tigerdawn and Foxheart." Sunpaw: The Dark Forest, they want to destroy us and StarClan for their power. Sunpaw: *reads Firestar's mind* And Blaze New warriors Forestheart: *leads Sunpaw and Stormpaw to Firestar* They've been apprentices for a long time. They need to become warriors today. They're ready. Firestar: "I was thinking of making them warriors today, anyways." *leaps on high ledge* "Cats of ThunderClan! Gather for a clan meeting! It is time was annouce 2 new warriors. Stormpaw, Sunpaw, step forth." Apprentices: *Both step forward* Firestar: "Stormpaw, you first." "I Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." "Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Stormpaw: I do! Firestar: "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name.Stormpaw, from this moment you will be known as Stormheart. StarClan honors your courage and your strenght, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar: "I Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." " Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Sunpaw: I do too! *very excited* Firestar: "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sunpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sunwing. StarClan honors your courage and your spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Sunwing: Oh thanks you! *licks Firestar's shoulder* Firestar: *rests muzzle on Stormheart then Sunwing's shoulder* "Your welcome." Frostwing: SUNWING!!! New warrior Firestar: "I Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." "Lightningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Lightningpaw: "I do." Firestar: "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lightningpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lightningstripe. StarClan honors your courage and your spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Blazeheart: Lightningstripe, Lightningstripe!! There has been a death and the first blow has been struck Firestar: "I am sad to say, Lightningstripe was found dead.Also, the first battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest has been fought. I, Echowave, Icestorm, Hawkfire, Blazingstar, Sunfall, Riverfall, Tigerstar, Streampelt, and Songmist all fought." Songmist's spirit: And its not over. Firestar: "I know that." He whispered back Lightstar: *quietly, behind Firestar* Never forget the past, Firestar. If you do, your future will fall. Firestar: "I will never forget the past, Lightstar." Burnpaw: *growls* I will slash and kill to defend my Clanmates. And my mother. I shall take revenge over the Dark Forest for Lightningstripe's and Hawkfire's deaths. WHO'S WITH ME! Firestar: *Stares at his son with worried eyes* "We shall train more to be ready if anything happens to us." Burnpaw: *snarls* NO! That would take too long! *whips around and races into #darkforest* Firestar: "DONT snarl at me Burnpaw." Firestar says "We ARE going to train more, and thats final, Burnpaw." Swiftpelt: Firestar, I need to talk to you. (I have a good idea for the roleplay, but we have to kinda fast-foward 6 moons. So kits will be made apprentices, more kits might be born, apprentices made warriors, warriors made elders, and so on so forth. If we can do that, we can do the plan. I'll tell you on your talk page.) Icestorm - *yowls* It's not over. Echowave: Don't be a miss-know-it-all! New warrior Firestar: "Gather under the highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowls Clan: *Gathers* 'Firestar: "Gather under the highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowls' 'Clan: *Gathers*' 'Firestar: "I Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." '' ''"Bubblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" '' '''Bubblepaw: "I do."' 'Firestar: "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bubblepaw, from this moment you will be known as Bubblespots. StarClan honors your courage and your spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."' Dark Forest rebellion (Bubblespots, join #wikia-thunderclan'scamp) Blood Attack Blood runs in the entrace. "I will destroy you all!" he declares, fury, hungry for power and the light of battle shown in his blood-red eyes. 'Firestar: '*Bounds out of the medicine den with reeds around his neck* "I would like to see you try!" He rasps Blood snarls. "The forest will be mine soon!" he declares, then leaps on Firestar. 'Firestar: '*Twists and snarls a rusty and raspy snarl at him* *Rear up on hind paws and runs at him* Xena: Dad! No! Luke he is with me!*Luke is behind her* Claw: *runs in after Blood, yellow eyes glaring* Flameshine: *runs to the center of the camp, green eyes wide* Fluffpaw: Luke! Blood snarled. "So? Love isn't the world! Power is!" He digs his claws in Firestar's neck. 'Firestar: '*Lets out a raspy wail as the Blood's claws pierce through the reeds into Firestar's neck* "See, that's always been your problem," Luke snarled, leaping out of the bushes to wack his father off of Firestar. "Always your obsession with power. So many great cats have died because of that. You'd think that someone would catch on that it's not a great idea." Fluffpaw: Luke! Its me Fluffy! "Who are you?" Blood snarled Luke winked at Fluffy, and turned back to Blood. "No, no. Who are you?" he said. The cats realized he was trying to stall so the other cats could run and get help. 'Firestar: '"Thank you Luke." Firestar rasps as he rears up on his hinds paws and runs at Blood Fluffpaw: Im Fluffpaw from Skyclan! Flameshine: *watches the querrling cats* (hey, would you rather perfer the IRC #wikia-thunderclan'scamp, or the wiki? I hate edit conflicts) Just going to say same thing. Irc. Forestheart: *runs in, panting and bleeding from a long scratch on his side* FIRESTAR! SOME ROGUES ATTACKED US ON WINDCLAN'S BORDEER HURRY! Sunwing: FATHER! I'm COMING! *storms off after him* Firestar: *Follows* (We need to archive this -- Fire) Relaxing Copperkit: Hey Burnpelt!I Icekit scrambled up the rocks, "Hi Copperkit!" she exclaimed Copperkit runs up to Burnpelt"I want you to be my mentor!" "Your only a kit Copperkit! Your too young for love!" Lightfire scolded "But mother!" Copperkit wailed Lightfire looked at Echowave who was watching "Mother i don't know how you did it!" "Well Copperkit is in love." Echowave replied "Now let me see Burnpelt!" Copperkit wails as she squirms out of her mother's grip "Mom! Let me go see Burnpelt!" Swiftpelt, who was watching nearby, threw a ball of moss. "Well then, Copperkit, you'd best practice your hunting skills if you want to impress Burnpelt." Swiftpelt points with her tail at the moss. Copperkit stalks a dead mouse quietly then leaps on it "Good job, Copperkit!" Batstar meows as she drops a fat rabbit on the fresh-kill pile. She turns to Firepelt. "Firepelt, what's this I hear about you wanting to join RiverClan? Firepelt: *Turns and glares at his leader* "Yes I might be, BatWING!" He hissed "Thanks Batstar!" Copperkit squeaked Icestorm blinked. "Please don't act that way to your leader. Batstar, should I organize the hunting patrols?" "Can i come? Im 6 moons old!" Cpperkit begged Firepelt: *Mutters and shivers and whips around as his back feels like a million claws are sinking in it and touching bone* "Ow!" Flameshine: *presses against Firepelt's pelt comfortingly* Firepelt, just relax for a minute. "No, Copperkit," Icestorm's eyes clouded as she remembered her father's death, "And I'm half resposible for it," she whispered under her breath. Clan Meeting Batstar padded over, and yowled for a Clan meeting. "It is time for serveral kits to become apprentices, and apprentices to become warriors!" she announce.d "Im going to be an apprentice!" Copperkit sang Firepelt: *Pads out of shadows and sits* ---- Forestheart: *hot tears of rage run into his eyes* FIRESTAR IS OUR LEADER, NOT YOU! You brutally kicked him out of his leadership, without him retiring or dying! You do not deserve to be here, you unworthy cat. Firestar is a good friend of mine, and a brilliant leader. His name is FireSTAR! StarClan accepted him as leader of ThunderClan! You intruded on the peace of our well-earned community! *ThunderClan cats are silence with shock and Forestheart turns, crying and pads into the warrior's den* Sunwing: *eyes are symphatetic for Forestheart and yowls loudly in agreement* BRING FIRESTAR BACK! Stratuscloud: *spits at Batstar* Go back to where you belong! Burnpelt: My father was the best leader ever! And you STOLE his leadership! *snarls at Batstar* Firepelt: *Sits up straight and his chest swells with pride at his friends loyalty* Flameshine: Batstar, I'm not pleased that you have taken Firepelt's leadership away from him. I'm sure that you are an honorable cat, but still. I still see Fire''star'' as the rightful leader of ThunderClan. *dips head and sits back down* Echowave follows Forestheart to the warriors den "I agree."(Night Blue has left for a while) Firepelt: *Smiles and purrs at ThunderClans thoughts* ---- Copperkit:"Burnpelt!" Firepelt: "Wait, Copperkit." Firepelt whispered to Copperkit as he lifted his tail to her "What?" She asked Burnpelt: Yes, Copperkit? "I want You to be my mentor!" Copperkit said lovingly Firepelt: "Seems as if I still have alot of supporters." Echowave:"Eaglekit please help me!" She murmered Flameshine: Batstar, I'm not pleased that you have taken Firepelt's leadership away from him. I'm sure that you are an honorable cat, but still. I still see Fire''star'' as the rightful leader of ThunderClan. *dips head and sits back down* Echowave follows Forestheart to the warriors den "I agree."(Night Blue has left for a while) Firepelt: *Smiles and purrs at ThunderClans thoughts* Lichenkit: Yay! We're becoming apprentices. But why is everyone gossiping about Batstar? Flameshine: *hushes Lichenkit by flicking her tail over her ear* Frostwing: Hey Flameshine! Im taking Icepaw out! Wanna come? Firepelt: *Looks up* "I'll come with Maplepaw." Firepelt says as he looks at his paws, and licks them again Copperpaw:"Echowave can i go with you? Luke's with Fluffheart!" "I guess i will come." Echowave sighed Mintblaze:"Me too." Flameshine: And I'll take Larchpaw Larchpaw: Okay! Firepelt: "Well, come on Maplepaw." Frostwing:"Then lets go!" After the ShadowClan and ThunderClan Fight Firepelt: *Pads into camp, and directly toward the Warrior's Den* Nightshine: *ears prick up as Firepelt walks into den* Hello Firepelt: *Nods head, and curls up in his nest* Nightshine: *sighs and curls back up into her nest* Firepelt: *Flicks ear as a fly lands on it* Relaxing Firepelt: *Lays down with his head on his paws, sleeping in the sun* Bluemoon & Yewfoot are sharing tongues, telling the news of the day. Frostwing:*Pads in with Icepaw, Flameshine and Copperpaw at his heels* Firepelt: *Moves tail around his body, and purrs a small, rusty purr* Sunfall padded in. "Oh StarClan, what a lovely day," he meowed, gazing at the sky. Icestorm padded over, "Sure it is!" she purred. She gazed around. "Hunting patrols, Nightshine, you can lead a border patrol, with Copperpaw, Sunfall and Flameshine at your heels. I will lead another one, bringing Echowave and Forestheart. And Stormfeather can lead the last one, with Silvertail and Icepaw on it." Firepelt: *Got up, with his fur looking like a hedge hog, and stretched, looking full of energy* Flameshine: *stretches* Do you mind of Larchpaw comes too? Firepelt: "Sorting out patrols? May I come on one?" Larchpaw: Please? Echowave:*Pads out from warriors den and nudges the sleeping Forestheart*"Come on Forest." "Firepelt, join Flameshine's patrol. And yes, Larchpaw may come." Flameshine: *nods* Firepelt, where should we hunt? Firepelt: "We have not been by the Misty Glade in awhile. We can hunt there, and lay just a couple scent markers." Nightshine: *appears and nods to Icestorm* Okay *rubs up against Sunfall lovingly* Echowave:"Forestheart is sleeping." Bluemoon: *Pulls a thorn out of her pad* Sunfall licked his mate's cheek. "Are we having kits?" he asked. Nightshine shrugged. "I think so," she purred. "I'll need to speak to Cloudpoppy first." Batstar walked in. Dark circles were under her eyes, and she looked like she had been crying. Firepelt: "Lets head out, Flameshine and the rest." Mintblaze: Whats wrong? Cloudpoppy: What is wrong? Copperpaw: Icepaw's dead! Bluemoon licks the blood off her pad that came from the thorn and tries to walk on it. Flameshine: *jerks up head* WHAT?! Copperpaw:*Wails* Icestorm charged in, sobbing. "Swiftstar, my mother, and Icepaw are dead! My kin!" Copperpaw: Icepaw!*Wails as tears fall down* (Swiftstar? Is that a typo?????) (no) Eyes clouded with grief, Icestorm gazed at the sky. Nightshine's eyes widened. "What! How!?" she asked. "Blood, Swiftstar's sister, killed her. Icepaw died of blackcough." Icestorm wheezed. Nightshine's eyes darkened. "Those BloodClan cats," she muttered. "I knew they were no good!" (I don't get it. Why are you guys saying Swiftstar?) Copperpaw pads in, her tail entwined with Burnpelt. BLACKCOUGH Firepelt: "Batstar, we are....moving the...sick cats to the.... Twoleg nest." Firepelt wheezed Nightshine watched the cats from a distance. Flameshine: *looks calm on outside, but is really nerveous inside* Bluemoon pads out of the medicine cat's den. Bluemoon: *Cough* I have *cough* whitecough. Mintblaze:*Falls down and coughs so loud ShadowClan can hear her* Cloudpoppy: We need to go to the Abandoned Twoleg Nest. Hurry up, all sick cats! Bluemoon: *Stomach is starting to swell, but isn't noticing it.* Echowave: Bluemoon! Your having kits! Bluemoon: Me? Kits? Impossible! Me and Yewfoot have only been mates for a moon! Category:ThunderClan